


Batman studios

by vkfarenheit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Sketches of the Batman, mostly gen.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Batman day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had a long day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Adam West.


End file.
